The present invention relates to a cooling and/or temperature control apparatus to be applied on extruder cylinders for injection moulding presses and drawing machines, or machines for processing plastics materials, rubber materials and the like.
As it is known, for carrying out plastics and elastomeric material processing operations there are provided specifically designed machines (extruders, injection presses, drawing machines and the like), which essentially comprise a screw member effective to revolve with a small clearance within a coaxially extending cylinder.
The latter is usually provided with heating means as controlloed by suitable temperature controlling systems.
It is also known that, as the mentioned machines for processing plastics and the like materials are used in comparatively high temperature places, said machines are easily susceptible to malfunctions.
In such a case, the efficiency of the machine falls to very low values with a consequent increase of the unit cost of the products.
Several approaches have been proposed to hold the temperature of the operating component parts of said machines within acceptable limits.
However the mentioned approaches have not been felt as satisfactory.